


Joyful The Sound, The Word Goes Around

by Stormtrooperinclogs



Series: Father to Son [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Brian's also there, Creampie, Dom!John, Fingering, Freddie being a brat, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, bottom!Roger, implied aftercare, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs
Summary: Roger wants another baby, and the others are more than happy to give him one.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Father to Son [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	Joyful The Sound, The Word Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kink Week, and the prompt I chose was "Breeding"
> 
> Enjoy!

Roger was nervously drumming his fingers on the dining room table. This had been weighing on his mind ever since Alexander turned two a few months ago, and now he was finally going to tell the others. He just hoped that they would be open to it.

“Alright, Roger,” Brian started as he and John returned from putting their son down, hopefully for the night. “What is it you wanted to discuss?”

“I… um, well… I…” the blond stammered, his face turning slightly pink with embarrassment.

“Spit it out, dear,” Freddie encouraged. “The anticipation is  _ killing me _ .”

Roger took a deep breath and nodded. “I think we should have another baby.”

The other three men looked over at him like a trio of meerkats. After Alexander was born they hadn’t really considered having more children. If anything they had been trying to  _ avoid _ having another kid. All four of them had been extra careful about using condoms and regularly taking pregnancy tests when they didn’t feel well. And now their boyfriend was talking about one of them getting pregnant  _ on purpose? _

After a few moments of silence, Brian spoke. “Roger, if this is about Freddie and I-” 

“-It’s not,” Roger cut him off “Well, maybe partially. But it’s mostly because I… well,” he struggled to find the right words to explain his thoughts. “I think Alex needs someone close to his age to play with, so he can learn things like sharing and cooperation. Plus, he’s getting older, and I just kinda miss having a baby in the house.”

“So do I,” John admitted. “I mean, we kept all of his baby stuff. It’d be a shame if it just sat in the attic forever.”

“Well,” Brian mused. “I suppose we  _ do _ have the money for a second child…”

“You mean it?” the blond beamed.

“Alright,” the tall man acquiesced, smiling. “But I’m not carrying it this time.”

“What do you think, Freddie?” Roger asked.

“As if you need to ask, darling,” the older man grinned. “I have love enough to go around.”

“It’s decided then. We’re having another baby!” 

That went a lot better than Roger had planned. He was fully prepared for his proposal to devolve into an argument. The fact that it didn’t, and that the others were on board almost immediately, was a pleasant surprise. The hesitance on Brian’s part was to be expected. After all, he was the only one of them who had experienced pregnancy and birth firsthand. But even he relaxed when they decided that Roger would carry the baby this time, since having it was his idea.

After everything was decided, the four men raced to the bedroom. Roger got there first and splayed out on their bed, inviting the others to join him. 

“Someone’s eager,” Brian commented.

“Poor little slut just can’t wait for us to fuck a baby into him,” John agreed.

“Well then,” Freddie smirked. “We mustn’t keep him waiting.”

Roger tried unsuccessfully to suppress a squeal of delight as his boyfriends circled him like a trio of sharks cornering their prey. Just the thought of having all three of them made his cock twitch in his boxers. He excitedly began removing his clothes, but he had barely unzipped his pants before his hands were torn away.

“Uh-uh. You don’t do that,” John informed him.

On John’s cue, the others descended on him. They stripped off nearly everything that separated him from their desires. Soon he was completely bare, save for his underwear. 

Freddie hungrily examined the bulge through the gray fabric of Roger’s boxers. With his finger, the exotic man traced the outline of his boyfriend’s hard cock, making him flinch. 

“Just lie back, darling. And let us take care of you.” 

He placed his mouth over the bulge, giving it one hard suck through the cloth before pulling away. 

“Freddie, don’t tease,” John admonished, giving the older man’s bottom a quick swat. “If you would like to use your mouth, then use it to finish undressing him.”

Freddie bit down on the waistband of the blond’s underwear and tugged, slowly but surely pulling them off his legs. Watching as his cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach. His own cock hardened at the sight of his boyfriend, naked and waiting. Before long, the garment was tossed onto the heap with the rest of Roger’s clothes.

“You’re fucking gorgeous my dear.” He pinched one of Roger’s nipples with one hand and gestured to his erection with the other. “See what you’re doing to me? I’m gonna cum so deep in you tonight, you’ll be pregnant by morning.”

“Whining already?” John tutted as Freddie’s ministrations pulled some small noises from the blond. “Brian, why don’t you come keep his mouth busy.”

Brian looked over at John from where he was standing, hypnotized by the scene before him, and approached the bed. Right before he reached the whimpering man on the bed, John caught his arm.

“ _ Don’t you  _ **_dare_ ** _ cum _ ,” the brunet growled in his ear. “ _ Not yet _ .”

The tall man swallowed hard at John’s words as he undid his trousers. He discarded his clothing and joined the other man by Roger’s side.

“You want this, don’t you, you filthy whore?” Brian teasingly waved his cock in front of Roger’s face. “Want me to put my cock in that pretty mouth of yours?”

Roger nodded eagerly, opening his mouth for his curly-haired boyfriend.

“Uh-uh. Gotta use your words,” Brian instructed, tilting Roger’s face upward to look him in the eye.

“Yes,” Roger answered.

“Yes what?”

“I want it.”

“What do you want?”

“Your cock.”

“Where do you want my cock?”

“In my mouth.  _ Please! _ ”

“Good boy.”

Brian entered his boyfriend’s open mouth, slowly so he could adjust. He was too big for Roger to take all the way, so the blond wrapped his hand around what was left. 

Roger briefly pulled his mouth off Brian’s cock to spit into his hand. He pumped his boyfriend’s hard length while his mouth went to work on the tip, running his tongue over the slit before sucking the whole head into his mouth. 

“While they’re doing that-” John turned to Freddie. “-Why don’t you grab the lube and open him up?”

With a gleeful squeal, Freddie went to fetch the bottle of lube from the dresser. He opened it and poured a generous amount onto his fingers as he came back toward Roger. 

“Alright baby boy, spread those legs for me,” the older man commanded once his fingers were nice and slick. “Can’t get you pregnant if we can’t get inside your tight little hole.”

Roger obeyed, his legs splaying obscenely against the bed. 

With one finger, Freddie began circling his boyfriend’s tight pucker, causing the blond’s hips to jerk slightly. 

“Oh, did that feel nice?” Freddie grinned.

Encouraged by Roger’s reactions, Freddie delved a little deeper, dipping his finger inside Roger’s entrance. Slowly, he inserted the entire digit, allowing the blond to feel the stretch. He then entered his middle finger as well, eliciting a whine from the younger man, and sending vibrations up Brian’s spine through his cock. Using his two fingers, Freddie gently scissored Roger’s tight opening. 

“Gotta open you up, pretty boy,” Freddie teased. “Then we’ll put a baby in you.”

Roger moaned around Brian’s cock at Freddie’s words. He couldn’t believe how much the thought of getting pregnant turned him on. He wanted this. He  _ needed _ this. He  _ needed _ all of his boyfriends to fuck him pregnant!

While Roger was lost in his pleasure-fueled thoughts, Freddie took the opportunity to add a third finger into his hole. The blond let out a muffled cry as Freddie  _ lightly _ brushed his prostate. Not too much. Just a little taste of what was coming. 

The exotic man giggled as he was chastised a second time for teasing. He just couldn’t help it. Roger looked so damn  _ good _ laying on the bed like that. With his legs open and another man lazily fucking his face. Freddie could feel himself getting harder by the minute, and he wanted nothing more than to make his pretty slut scream.

“Alright, he’s open enough,” John decided. 

The brunet gently removed Freddie’s hand from between Roger’s cheeks and shooed Brian away from his face, causing the blond to protest at the sudden loss of everything. 

John then undressed, grabbed the lube, and greased himself up as he approached the man on the bed. He grabbed hold of Roger’s hips and turned him over so his ass was in the air. 

“Are you sure you want this?” John asked, dropping his dominance act for a moment. “It’s not too late to say no.”

“I want it, John.  _ God, I want it! _ ” the blond whined. “ _ Please! I need it! _ ”

“What do you need?” John resumed his role, giving his boyfriend’s bum a smack. “Be specific.”

“I need you…  _ All of you _ … To put a baby in me…  _ Please! _ ” he begged. He was so turned on he could barely stand it. If John didn’t get on with it soon, Roger felt he was going to explode from sheer frustration. 

“There we go” 

As much as John was enjoying watching Roger squirm from the anticipation, he decided to take pity on the blond and slipped inside of him in one swift motion. 

“Think you can cum untouched, pretty boy?” the brunet challenged as he felt Roger clench around him.

Roger nodded frantically. His hands fisting the sheets as John inserted his cock as deep into him as he possibly could, his thickness stretching the blond far more than Freddie’s fingers could in such a short time. After a minute or so, Roger rocked his hips against John’s crotch, signaling him to start moving. 

On Roger’s cue, John pulled almost all the way out. He rubbed his tip against his boyfriend’s entrance before slamming back inside, knocking the air out of the blond’s lungs in the process. John began thrusting hard and fast, brutally fucking Roger’s tight heat. 

Roger screamed as John hit the magic spot deep inside him. Encouraged by the blond’s reaction, John adjusted his thrusts to hit that spot with nearly every thrust. It had been so long since John had topped without wearing a condom, that in no time at all he felt his orgasm approaching. He could tell Roger was close too from the sounds he was making. 

“I’m gonna cum in you. Gonna…  _ fuck _ … gonna fill you up,” John grunted. 

“ _ Please… oh God… oh fuck… please! _ ” Roger moaned, delirious from pleasure.

With one final, perfectly aimed thrust, Roger cried out John’s name and spilled onto the bedsheets, simultaneously clenching hard around John’s cock. This sudden increase in pressure pulled John over the edge as well, and he released deep inside Roger with a choked moan, only pulling out once he was absolutely sure the blond had taken every last drop of his seed.

Once John had pulled out and stepped away from Roger, Freddie wasted no time undressing and taking his place on the bed. Or at least that was his intention. Just as he was about to reach the blond, he felt a hand grab his arm.

“And just  _ what _ do you think you’re doing?” John questioned.

“Uhhh, taking a turn with Roger?” the older man replied hesitantly.

“What makes you think it’s your turn? You’ve been nothing but a brat this entire night. Meanwhile, Brian’s been a good boy, patiently waiting his turn. And you thought you could just jump in front of him and take what you don’t deserve?” John scolded. “I think that’s strike three. Wouldn’t you agree, Brian?”

“I would,” the curly-haired man stated. “I think that calls for some sort of punishment.”

“You are absolutely right, Brian. I think our dear Freddie here has earned himself a spanking.”

John sat down on the edge of their bed, and with the hand that was holding Freddie’s arm, he pulled the exotic man over his lap. 

“Let’s see. You were defiant three times. And there’s three of us in here, not including you. Three times three is nine. Plus one for good measure would be ten. So I think you’ve earned yourself ten smacks. And you’re gonna count each one, or I’m gonna start over. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Freddie said as the brunet caressed his bum.

Freddie tensed in John’s lap, just  _ waiting _ for the first strike. After a moment or two, he relaxed a little. Then, when Freddie was least expecting it:

_ *Smack* _

“ _ One! _ ” he cried.

_ *Smack* _

“ _ Two! _ ”

**_*Smack*_ **

“ _ AHAHH! _ ”

“What was that?” John asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Three, sorry!”

“Nuh-uh. Now we have to start over.”

_ *Smack* _

“ _ One! _ ”

_ *Smack* _

“ _ Two! _ ”

_ *Smack* _

“ _ Three! _ ”

_ *Smack* _

Freddie was careful not to miss another number as John spanked him, alternating cheeks until his entire backside was red and he was leaking precum onto the sheets. 

“Come on Fred, one more.”

_ *Smack* _

“ _ T-ten! _ ” he gasped, tears streaming down his face.

“You did very well, Freddie,” John soothed, lightly resting his hand on the older man’s stinging ass. “I think you’ve earned a small reward,” the brunet briefly looked over at Roger, who was impatiently waiting for round two. “While Brian takes  _ his _ turn with Roger,  _ you _ can put that bratty mouth of yours to good use and suck him off. Would you like that? Would you like to suck Roger off?”

Freddie nodded against the bed before gingerly standing up. A delicious tingling spread across his body from the site of the spanking, a fresh reminder of what happens to naughty boys who don’t wait their turn. 

Meanwhile, Brian had taken the lube and given himself a few pumps. He was now standing over Roger with a smug grin on his face.

“You just couldn’t let me have all the attention,  _ could you? _ ” he smirked. “You couldn’t let  _ me _ be the only one who’s had a baby. You just  _ had _ to know what it was like.”

Roger was a whimpering mess as Brian teased him. He then found himself flipped over so he was laying on his back.

“Remember how much you loved watching me grow?” the tall man hissed, slowly entering his boyfriend’s heat. “Now it’s my turn to watch you.”

Roger groaned at the feeling of Brian’s lengthy cock entering his deepest depths. He wasn’t quite as thick as John, but he was definitely longer. Once Brian’s hips met Roger’s ass, he placed the blond’s legs on his shoulders. Without giving him time to relax, Brian began slowly thrusting into him. His pace wasn't’ nearly as rough as John’s had been, but Roger was still sensitive from his first orgasm. 

With a gentle nudge from John, Freddie took his place at Roger’s side and began working him with his mouth. He licked one long stripe up the shaft and gave the tip a soft peck, earning a moan from Roger. Encouraged, Freddie wrapped his lips around the head and hollowed his cheeks. He took more and more of it, until it hit the back of his throat. Freddie bobbed his head in time with Brian’s thrusts, swallowing Roger’s cock further and further until his nose was buried in the blond’s pubic hair. 

Between Brian’s cock and Freddie’s mouth, Roger was in heaven. 

“ _ God _ , you’re gonna be sexy when you’re pregnant,” Brian growled, increasing his speed. “Probably be bigger than I  _ ever _ was.”

Roger was too drunk with pleasure to respond to the curly-haired man’s comment, but he secretly hoped it could be true. He desperately wanted to look like Brian had while he was pregnant with their son. Roger had never been so attracted to another person in his entire life. Hopefully, the others would return the favor once he started showing.

Roger suddenly realized that his second orgasm was approaching alarmingly fast. He barely had time to gasp out a warning to Freddie before cumming down his throat. 

Freddie swallowed everything Roger could give him before pulling off him with a *pop*. He coughed a few times and turned to John, proudly showing him his empty mouth. 

“Good boy, Freddie,” John praised. “Now, once Brian finishes up you can have your turn.”

Almost as soon as John said that, Brian came with a shout, shooting his load inside Roger. He leaned over the blond and gave a final thrust, making sure he got all of it.

Once Brian pulled out, Freddie took his place between Roger’s legs. Although he knew that he should probably give the blond a chance to cool down, the exotic man just couldn’t wait any longer. He had spent the entire night watching Roger get fucked by the two other men, and now it was  _ finally _ his turn. 

“Are you ready for me, darling?” Freddie asked. 

Roger nodded, too fucked-out to speak.

“Good,” the older man smiled, applying a generous amount of lube to his rock hard manhood. “Think you can cum one more time? For me?”

“Mhmm,” the blond moaned.

“I’m good at getting people pregnant, you know,” Freddie stated, teasing Roger’s entrance with his tip. “I did it to Brian without even  _ trying _ .”

Roger whined at Freddie’s touch, combined with the confidence of his words. Even though he had already cum, and been cum in, twice, he wasn’t yet satisfied. He needed Freddie like the desert needed rain.

The older man could sense the desperation radiating from his boyfriend and gave in to what they both wanted. He spread Roger’s cheeks and slowly inserted himself between them, muttering curse words as he watched his cock sink deeper and deeper into his boyfriend. 

“Oh, and Freddie?” John spoke up. “Let Roger cum first.”

_ But he’s already cum twice!  _ Freddie wanted to protest. But he knew that complaining would only lose him his turn that he had waited for all night. So instead he merely nodded and turned his focus back on the man underneath him. He began setting his pace, using deep, powerful strokes to his prostate in an attempt to make Roger cum as quickly as possible. 

On the other side of the room, John whispered something to Brian, who smiled mischievously and nodded. 

From somewhere behind him, Freddie heard the cap of the lube bottle being opened, and the next thing he knew, he felt a finger prodding his own opening. His hips jerked at the stimulation as Brian slid the digit inside. 

With one finger, Brian quickly located Freddie’s prostate, hitting it hard and fast with every stroke. He grinned as Freddie squirmed under his touch, trying not to cum.

Freddie cried out in furious pleasure as the curly-haired man added a second finger, then a third. He increased his speed on Roger and worked the blond’s cock with his hand. 

“ _ C’mon Blondie _ ,” Freddie begged. “ _ Need you to cum! _ ”

“God, you’re pretty when you beg,” Brian murmured in his ear.

“ _ Come on Roger, I can’t hold it much longer! _ ” 

Tears streamed down Freddie’s face as he tried with every fiber of his being to hold off his release. This was his punishment for his earlier disobedience. He could feel his orgasm bubbling up inside him, no matter how he tried to ignore it. Freddie didn’t want to think about what John would do to him if Roger didn’t cum soon.

Fortunately, he wouldn’t have to find out today. Right when he didn’t think he could hold it any longer, Roger screamed as he came for the third time that night. Freddie followed  _ seconds  _ later, adding his cum in with everyone else’s.

Freddie collapsed on top of Roger, breathing heavily as he came down. 

Brian gently withdrew his fingers and wiped off the remaining lube. He gave the older man one final spank before cleaning himself up.

Just as all four men relaxed and got mostly cleaned up, a shrill cry sounded from down the hall. Alexander had evidently woken up and was now crying for his Papa. 

“I’ll get him,” Brian sighed, pulling his clothes back on. “Anyone else want to join me?”

“Freddie, why don’t you go? I’ll stay here with Roger,” John suggested.

“Yeah, come on Fred. On the way back I’ll put some lotion where John hit you.”

Freddie nodded and grabbed his clothes from the pile on the floor.

Once the other two men had left the room, John got into bed next to Roger.

“Y’know, since Alexander is biologically theirs, I was kinda hoping this baby could be mine,” he said, his cock poking his boyfriend in the side.

“Oh really?” Roger asked, his mind still trying to process everything that just happened.

“Mhm.”

Roger rolled over onto his side, facing away from John, and lifted his leg, granting John access to his opening once again.

“Our little secret, okay?” John whispered as he easily slid into Roger.


End file.
